monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleo de Nile/merchandise
Cleo de Nile was trademarked on July 11, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As one of the franchise's main characters, Cleo has gotten a lot more merchandise on her name. Dolls Basic Basic - Cleo and Deuce stockphoto.jpg|'Basic' Cleo de Nile doll Profile_art_-_Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|'Basic' Cleo de Nile art *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' Early July, 2010 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' N2854 :Cleo wears a strapless jumpsuit made of yellow-colored mummy wrappings, and a turquoise wrapped organdy top with black lining. She carries her phone on a strap on her thigh. She wears black wedges with round gold studs a long the bottom. She accessorizes with gold jewelry which includes a studded belt, pyramid like earrings, a golden arm bracelet, and a headdress with jewels, and mummy wrappings around her arm which match the gold highlights and streaks in her hair and the light purple makeup. :Cleo comes with a Hissette figurine. :She comes in a 2-pack with Deuce Gorgon. Dawn of the Dance Dawn of the Dance - Cleo I stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Cleo de Nile doll Dawn of the Dance - Cleo II stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Cleo de Nile doll Profile art - DotD Cleo.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Cleo de Nile art 59px-Picture_410.png|''Dawn of the Dance'' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' Late August, 2010; Late June, 2011 *'Assortment number:' T6067; T6067 *'Model number:' T6070; W2146 :Cleo wears a green, teal, and yellow off-the-shoulder dress with one sleeve, and copper tights on one leg, with green shoes with little diamonds on the heels. She accessorises with a long bronze cuff up her unsleeved arm. The doll comes with a gold iCoffin, and a bronze pyramid shaped purse. Cleo wears her hair short with gold dots and teal streaks. Gloom Beach Gloom Beach - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Cleo de Nile doll Cleodenilegloombeachboxart.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Cleo de Nile art GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' Late November, 2010; Late July, 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7987; None *'Model number:' T7990; W2823 :Cleo wears a yellow and black striped two-piece bathing suit with a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on her left leg and a matching wrist warmer on her right arm and accessorizes with pyramid hoop like earrings and a gold and teal fan. She also wears teal bandage wrapped sunglasses, teal blue open toe sandals with a block patterned sole and a teal waist wrap. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She has teal lipstick and eyeshadow for make-up. Dead Tired Dead Tired - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Cleo de Nile doll Cleo-Dead-Tired.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Cleo de Nile art 1.JPG|''Dead Tired'' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' Early June, 2011 *'Assortment number:' V7972 *'Model number:' V7974 :Cleo wears a short sleeve top and pants in a teal, yellow and brown pattern. She has one matching arm warmer. Her hair is parted and pulled back (She doesn't have bangs). Her make-up is purple eyeshadow with cherry red lipstick. She also has green eyes unlike the other Cleo De Nile dolls. She has teal slippers and a yellow-gold eye mask with the Eyes of Horus (an Egyptian God) on it. She comes with a golden necklace and a pyramid shaped nightlight. School's Out School's Out - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|'School's Out' Cleo de Nile doll Rrrr.jpg|'School's Out' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' Mid June, 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7991 :Cleo has bangs that are cut diagonally across. Her hair has blue, brown, and gold streaks. Cleo wears a gold headband, a gold choker with turquoise diamonds, gold earrings with the Eye of Horus in the middle, teal and yellow triangular bracelets and she also wears a sleeveless off the shoulder black and gold and teal top with black printed slashes with a glittering grey skirt and a gold belt wrap. :She wears black leggings with tight black and gold wraps around her leg and arms one longer than the other and light blue heeled sandals. The heels of her shoes are hour glasses. the outfit comes with a black and gold bag with a gold strap, turquoise beads encrusted into it, turquoise fringe and a golden Eye of Horus in the center, as well as a black, gold, and turquoise binder. Go Monster High Team!!! Go Monster High Team!!! - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|''Go Monster High Team!!!'' Cleo de Nile doll 90342809385000000 m.png|''Go Monster High Team!!!'' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot *'Line:' Go Monster High Team!!! *'Release:' Early August, 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7966 :Cleo wears the basic fearleading uniform, although she adds mummy wrap leggings underneath. She also wears an armband and ankle band made of mummy wraps. :She comes in 3-pack with Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. Maul Session Maul Session - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|'Maul Session' Cleo de Nile outfit Cleo De Nile PNG 3.png|'Maul Session' Cleo de Nile art *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' Early January, 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9124 :Cleo wears a gold halter jumpsuit with yellow jewels across the chest, she wears a blue triangle link belt, and has bandaging for each arm; one longer than the other. She wears gold, and black heels on her feet with pyramid soles and beading. She comes with a blue canvas bag with a perfume bottle that resembles a canopic jar on it, a teal container of powder with a gold lid and a large powder brush with a gold handle, and cap. Skull Shores Skull Shores - 5-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Cleo de Nile doll CleoLuggage.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Cleo de Nile 3D screenshot *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' Mid July, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X4489 :Cleo de Nile's Skull Shores doll has been released only as part of a 5-pack with Skull Shores versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, and Draculaura. She also has her black hair cut short in a bob style, with teal bangs. She wears a mummy inspired beach outfit. She wears a gold one piece bathing suit with a mummy wrapping/palm frond patterned pant suit over top. Her shoes are teal with the heel being held up by a jackal-headed figure. Ghouls Rule Ghouls Rule - Cleo stockphoto.jpg|''Ghoul's Rule'' Cleo de Nile doll *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' Late June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3718 :Cleo wears a tan mummy wrap dress with blue accents. The skirt of the dress is black fishnet, with a shredded blue overskirt on top. Her shoes are blue with gold platforms. She also has a cape, shredded with mummy wrapping. Her hair is shoulder-length with a poof on the back of her head surrounded by two braids. Her hair is black with blue highlights throughout. She has dramatic makeup featuring blue and gold eyeshadow, thick, black eyeliner with a swirl design, and gold lips. She also has two gold bracelets, one on each wrist. :Her accessories include a blue Skullette brush, a blue and gold cauldron with snake details, a gold ladel, a gold glass with a pink straw, a blue purse shaped like a cauldron, and a gold owl eye mask covered in wrappings. Picture Day 71TfXo1iuNL AA1493 .jpg|''Picture Day'' Cleo de Nile doll Cleo art.jpg|''Picture Day'' Cleo de Nile art picturedaycleodeilewebisode.PN|''Picture Day'' Cleo de Nile 2D screenshot *'Line:' Picture Day *'Release:' Early November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' Y4313 :For her Fearbook photo, Cleo wears a blue shirt that splits at the midsection, with gold bandage, scarab and jewel designs, and knee-length black and gold striped leggings. She also wears a large yellow belt and a matching gold bracelet. Her shoes are gold sandals with several blue straps. Her hair is styled down, but wavy and with a teal underdye, and her makeup consists of dark blue eyeshadow and lipstick. She comes with a translucent blue purse with a scarab design, a life sized fearbook, a gold portfolio with a bandage design and a black brush and stand. Playsets Vanity Playset - Vanity Cleo stockphoto.jpg|Vanity playset *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Early December, 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model Number:' W9119 :Cleo's vanity comes with a chair and a vanity with a real mirror, both beautifully designed with several ancient Egyptian elements like snakes, sphinxes, cats and wings. It comes with doll-sized makeup, jewelry, and includes several drawers and boxes Costumes Basic Cleo de Nile Costume * mhcleodenilepartycityoutfit.PNG|Cleo Costume (on the model) mhcleodenilepartycitycloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilecostumecloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (top half of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilewig.PNG|Cleo's Wig Line: 'Deluxe Costumes *'Release: '2012 *'SKU Number: '''P485149 "Become the Queen of the social scene at Monster High in our Cleo de Nile Costume for girls! This mummy costume features a mummy wrap printed shirt and a pair of cropped pants. The shirt has an attached satin blue wrap on the chest with sheer glittery gauze draping on the bottom to flutter after your every step. Place the gold bejeweled headband on the included shimmering long wig with gold tinsel highlights for a fierce look. Gold detailed belt and mummy wrap armband and single glovelette capture the anything-but-ancient style of Cleo de Nile! A Monster High button is also included." Cleo's Costume includes: *Shirt *Pants *Wig *Head Band *Arm Band *Glovelette School's Out Cleo de Nile Costume * Cleo De Nile Deluxe.jpg|Cleo's Costume (old model) mhcleodenileschoolsoutnewmodel.PNG|Cleo's Wig (new model) '''Line: Deluxe Costumes *'Release:' *'Assortment Number:' *'Model Number:' "Rule the halls of Monster High as the resident royal Egyptian princess Cleo De Nile! Deluxe Monster High Cleo De Nile Costume features a shimmery turquoise and gold dress with stripe details and an attached gold pyramid belt with gemstones. Complete the outfit with a gold choker with gemstones, bandage-style printed arm and leg warmers, and a shimmering long wig with blue streaks, gold tinsel and attached gold headband. Monster High button also included!" Merchandise Plushie Apptivity Pen Gallery MHCDNC.jpg|Basic costume MHCDNSOC.jpg|School's Out costume CleosVanity.jpg CleoClawdeen.jpg Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:School's Out Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:Maul Session Category:Skull Shores Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Picture Day